In recent years, the Internet has been used as a communication tool which transmits information on a personal HP (homepage). Furthermore, a mobile telephone set (to be referred to as a browser phone hereinafter) having a browsing function has been popularly used. A user can browse homepages at any place.
However, in a conventional art, in order to have a WEB site, an environment of a personal computer (PC) or the like and a contract for WEB area hosting service are required. When a WEB site for a browser phone is to be built, an environment of a PC or the like, software for building a WEB site, and a contract for WEB area hosting service are necessary disadvantageously.